Society Against Evil
The Society Against Evil (abbr. SAE) is an organization that fights against evil entities and forces. The group was first mentioned in the episode, ''An Invitation''. Role Season 1 During Season 1, the Society Against Evil marked clues with their symbol all over the Mansion, so that the guests could find their way out. Season 2 While they didn't appear through out the season, during the opening scene of The Sorceress, two Society members are seen taking the Crown of Oblivion and destroying it before being attacked by the Sorceress. Season 3 Joey was killed at the end of The Sorceress by the Sorceress, and he meets some Society members at the gate between the living and the dead. They offer him the chance to return to the land of the living. They have Joey sign a contract in blood, saying that he would sacrifice his friends at the chance to live again. Their symbols are seen through out Everlock. They were also the ones to originally to trap the Carnival Master. Season 4 The uncorrupted Gorgon attempts to destroy Pandora's Box but fails, receiving its corruption. The Society, consisting of Joey, Nikita, Matt, Ryu, Jael and partnered with Bretman - use the Crown of Oblivion, the Cursed Artifacts, and the Life Crystal to open a portal to Purgatory. Starting a rescue mission to save the fallen guests from The Collector and her Museum of the Dead. Known Members Shane.png| Shane Dawson Soul Set Free |link=Shane Dawson Screenshot 2017-08-17 at 4.01.25 PM.png| Roanoke Status Unknown|link=Roanoke Female Ninja.png| Katsumi Status Unknown|link=Katsumi Calliope.png| Calliope Deceased |link=Calliope Jael.png| Jael Alive (Resurrected) |link=Jael Ryu.jpg| Ryu Alive (Resurrected) |link=Ryu dSfhCvbD.jpg| Nikita Dragun Alive |link=Nikita Dragun 73XQzpps.jpg| Matthew Patrick Alive (Resurrected) |link=Matthew Patrick S4Joey.png| Joey Graceffa Status Unknown |link=Joey Graceffa SAEGorgon.jpg| The Gorgon Corrupted / Deceased|link=The Gorgon Known Enemies S1 Ze Evil 1.png| The Evil Unknown |link=The Evil Masked Figure.jpg| Masked Figure Deceased |link=Arthur IMG 1446.PNG 1.png| The Sorceress Deceased |link=The Sorceress Carnival Master.jpeg| The Carnival Master Soul kept at the Museum of the Dead |link=The Carnival Master Collector.jpg| The Collector Deceased |link=The Collector CursedGod.jpg| Cursed God Alive |link=Cursed God Official Merch Some merch has been released with the Society's symbol on it, allowing fans to feel as if they, too, are an official member of the Society Against Evil. FRONT_8194e86e-8905-4825-bd66-197275c6e6d5_1024x.jpg|“Society Against Evil” PopSocket (Limited Edition) WEB MOCK 36751d1d-81a3-4908-8572-11abcbb73c44 1024x.jpg|Escape The Night Allstars Enamel Pin Set (Limited Edition) FRONT BACK 1024x.jpg|“Society Against Evil” Jacket (Limited Edition, signed by Joey Graceffa) EA PJfEUEAAPX92.jpg|Society Against Evil Hoodie available from August 9-27 at the Escape the Night: Escape Room in LA SAECoaster.jpg|Society Against Evil Coasters available from August 9-27 at the Escape the Night: Escape Room in LA WEB MOCK 5e96ef72-aa65-4ea2-bfe8-e57acd269af0 720x.jpg|The Sorceress Hoodie (Limited Time) The collector's hoodie.jpg|The Collector's Hoodie (Limited Edition) EA PJe0U0AAzLtp.jpg|I Escaped the Night Long-sleeve Shirt (Limited Edition) Trivia * The symbol used by the Society Against Evil is an actual occult symbol that is designed to protect against demons/evil entities. * Just like Joey, the Society Against Evil has appeared in every season of Escape the Night. * As of Season 4, Nikita is the only known SAE member to have not died at some point. Category:Groups Category:Escape the Night Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Surviving Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Society Member